


THOUGHT

by lookingformimo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mimo, Mina x Momo, Multi, agst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingformimo/pseuds/lookingformimo
Summary: Momo never knew, a few seconds before Mina asked her to be careful, there was a word of love that the woman said to herself.Mina never knew, that just before Momo nodded, there was a confession of love uttered by Momo though only in the heart.But both know that their love does not need to be expressed in words. So no one will be hurt. So there will be no distance is created. Enough by the thought.





	THOUGHT

**story by: lookingformimo**

  
At a cafe they sit opposite facing each other, near window glass which facing directly onto the highway, separated by a table. They stared at each other and smiled after a moment and hugged each other tightly. Convince each other that ther meeting is real, not just a dream. That the existence of the figure in front of each of them is real, not just an illusion created by their brain and mind because perhaps both of them are crazy and tired of holding longing for five years without ever meeting once.

  
"What the fuck is this? How long do we want to look like ther? "Momo asked as she held back her bursts of laughter.

  
"You too. Why did you just smile while looking at me?"

  
"Okay, enough! How are you?"

  
The woman in front of her looks healthy and well. Momo did not really know there might be sadness and pain in the hearts of her old friend. But her smile is still the same as it used to be, look so sweet and filled with happiness. 

Six years together with her, enough for Momo to know the mood of her best friend without needing her to tell Momo. Because Momo can distinguish the various feelings that her friend felt enough from her eyes and smile. And this time Momo is pretty sure, that her best friend is fine. 

  
Mina was silent for five seconds. Repeating Momo's question in her heart for herself. The last five years of her life have been very happy. Only the longing for Momo that makes happiness is less than perfect. But now in front of her has been present a friend who is very longed for her. So, is not the happiness perfect now? Then she is fine.

 "As you see." She replied with a smile wider, "and you?"

  
Momo swallowed. There is a longing that has long she buried. Longing for her old friend for five years. During that time, no one knew if she lived as an acute parrot. A friend she missed did not even know it. Because she never said that longing to anyone, because she was too scared to say longing. Even just feels the longing had scared her. So for five years she could only buried that longing without uttering it to anyone including the one she longed for. Storing that longing in a seamless way and never cared for it to rust and made her almost dying.

  
Momo never took care of that longing because she did not know how to care for the longing. In fact she did not know if longing can be treated, as long as her knowledge longing can not be treated but have the medicine to cut it. And now she has got the medicine: to meet the girl she really missed.

  
But Momo is not sure if this meeting is the right medicine for the long-rusting longing. After this, they will apart again and live their own lives. After this, she will miss her old friend again.

 Then why did this meeting occur when later returned to longing? Can not miss really thoroughly cleared? 

The meeting was just like an anesthetic administered during tooth extraction, no pain when the doctor pulled out her teeth, but an hour later when her teeth were toothless, the pain was just heated. Unfortunately, after the toothbrush the doctor will give her medicine to relieve the pain that can no longer be handled by drugs, while she has no medicine to eliminate the longing after this meeting ends.

  
"As you see, too. I'm fine. " Momo smiled as widely as possible. At least now she is fine. The matter later she was dying again to endure the longing was another matter, yet the woman asked about this time not later on after this meeting ended.

  
Again, both are silent. Separating for five years makes both really awkward. Should not the awkwardness be absent, if both claim that the figure in front of each other is a true best friend? They should have hugged each other tightly, shrieking with joy and mutually giving a curse as a best friend.

  
Mina stared out the window. Out there it started raining. Pedestrians ran for shelter. The bikers stopped their vehicle for a moment to wear raincoats. Those who are in the car or bus just sit quietly on their chairs while staring at the streets. And the air is now slowly turning cold.

  
"So, how do you work?" Momo asked again, trying to remove the awkwardness between the two that was so ridiculous and suffocating. "How many patients did you inject die?" She continued before Mina answered her question.

Mina smiled broadly until her neatly lined row teeth were visible. "Thanks God they're all alive to this day. What about you? Your fans, how many have been taken to the ear doctor? And how about your students? How many legs are broken by learning to dance with you?”

" You're wrong! Precisely after listening to my music, those who had been deaf so healed. And those who were paralyzed, after learning to dance with me they can run.  
Incredible, right?"

  
"Whoa! It's incredible! "

  
"You are crazy!"

  
"You are moron!”

  
Both laughed together until their stomachs ached, face flushed and tears streamed. One minute later the awkwardness disappears altogether, everything melts away as they have not parted.

  
***

  
Both are college friends. At that time Momo is still a pianist candidate, while Mina is still a potential doctor. Both of them know each other when they join their campus choir team and theater club.

  
Mina did not dismiss, since her first encounter with her best friend, she immediately admired the figure. And she knew very well that she not only admire her colleague, but really adore her and love. Mina had fallen in love with her best friend.

  
For Momo, Mina is just a friend of a student activity club with her, nothing more. A year went by and Momo realized that the woman who was just a friend of the student activity club had made her feel a feeling that had never been felt before: jealousy. Momo realized that she had fallen in love. Mina had stolen her heart.

  
For four years they were admired and adored each other in their hearts. Never once expressed their feelings by words. Because, both are afraid to reveal it. Not just afraid to find answers that will hurt feelings. But they are scared if after expressing their feelings, there will be a distance created between the two. So for them, it's better never to say it but can always meet and together.

After reach a bachelor's degree, both continue the struggle for master's degree. Unintentionally both get scholarships to the same country. Same city. Only different colleges. It was decided by both to rent an economy class apartment to live together.

  
Two years they live under the same roof. During that time, they did not just struggle for a master's degree, but also struggled to keep their mouths shut tight and strangle each neck so that every time the word love was about to be thrown their throats so compressed that the word love never uttered. Only through their actions and deeds can express that love.

  
Momo never knew, if for those two years, at every breakfast and dinner Mina had made for her, there was a love in it. She never knew, when every day when college was over, Mina always hasten to return to the apartment to get to meet her quickly. And she never knew, every time she fell asleep at the table after doing the task, there always a gentle handover that rubbed her cheeks and stroked her hair.

Momo never knew that whenever Mina treated and cared for her when she injured herself and got sick from exhaustion, there was a real concern for her. There is an extraordinary affection given to each touch of her hand, not just the touch of a physician's hand to care for her patient.

  
  


Mina never knew, if Momo was very happy, every time Mina greeted her when she came home from college.

She never knew, sometimes at night, when she was exhausted and slept, Momo always went into her room to justify the blanket that wrapped it and kissed her forehead. 

They both never know, when the magister degree has been achieved, there is a fear that they both feel. The fear of separation. Fear to feeling longing. Fear if it will be  hard to meet.

  
They never know all that, because both of them just thought to herself. Never revealed it.

  
***   
  


"By the way, I'm not really fine." Mina said to Momo.

  
Momo's eyebrows raised. Did not understand what the woman meant. 

"Why? You ... have a problem with your husband? "

  
Mina shook her head. "You're the cause."

  
Momo was stunned. Mina's statement make her doesn't understand even more

  
"You forgot that you have a very fatal mistake and you have not redeemed it yet?"

  
"You mean?"

  
"I'm still hurt because you did not come to my wedding. I am more and more hurt because you do not invite me to your wedding. " Mina glared at Momo.

  
Momo's tension diminished. She smiled. "That's it. Are you still hurt? "

  
"Even revenge!"

  
Momo chuckled. "Okay. I'm really sorry for not inviting you to my wedding, But, right, I told you, if I do not invite anyone other than family. No one of my friends I invited. 

And for my absence at your wedding, I'm sorry. Who  
think if my schedule is the same as your wedding day. Perform like that, right, of course already prepared well in advance. Can be from three to six months before. At least I've sent people to bring flowers, greeting cards and presents. "

  
Momo did not lie. None of her friends she invited to her wedding. Because she does not want Mina to feel forgotten. At first, she just did not want to invite her. But Momo knew if it was too evil and unfair to her best friend. In the end, the wedding party was only made for large families.

  
But Momo lied, her performance schedule should be held one month after Mina's wedding. But the day after she received an invitation from her best friend, Momo asked her agency to advance her performance schedule, right on the wedding day of her best friend.

  
Momo is very aware if the longing that she buried increasingly rusty and make it more dying. But she also understands that if she is attended at Mina's wedding and sees her best friend standing with other man at the alter, that longing will turn into a pain that also makes her dying.

  
Longing is like a disease that continues to erode her health more and more. Her physique seemed fine, but her soul was so porous. But she also did not want, if Mina attended at her wedding and make her heart wavered.

  
Momo is on a tough choice: enduring the longing that continues to rust or cure the longing but she will be hurt by her jealousy and bitter acceptance of realiy can not have the woman as well as the most beloved friend. In the end she chose to hold that longing, letting it continue to graze.

  
Mina paused. Smiling wryly. She want to believe Momo's words. However, in the last five years, she has felt that her beloved friend avoids her. Without her know why.

  
"You, have to make up for your mistake!" Mina said trying to be curt. Pouting.

Momo smiled amusedly at Mina. The way she expresses her irritation has not changed at all.

  
"How to do?"

  
Mina looked out. Now the rain is more dense, occasionally the wind blows hard and there is the sound of thunder.

  
"Honestyly, I would like you to take a walk anywhere until the night. Unfortunately it rained. If the rain does not stop, you have to accompany me to chat here until you get bored. The important thing is, today you’re belong to me. "

  
Now it was Momo's turn to be silent. She looked closely at her best friend. There's something Mina must know: today, tomorrow, the next day, next week and forever Momo will be happy to belong to Mina. Mina should to know that, but Momo can only show it to herself.

  
***

  
At eight o'clock the rain had just died down. The pair of bestfriend had just left the cafe where they talked about things for almost five hours. Both walked along the sidewalk.

  
Mina pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. Stared at the phone screen. One short message came in, from her husband.

  
"Already picked up your husband?" Momo asked cautiously.

  
Mina smiled and nodded. She put the phone back in her pocket.

 "Looks like we should split up here." She said with a heavy heart. 

She did not want to split up tonight. Nor tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Mina never wanted to part with her best friend. 

"Thanks for today, next time we meet again."

  
Momo nodded heavily. Again she had to part with her best friend. Again she had to be prepared to be an acute yearning. And she did not know whether this times she could stand the longing or longing that could make her dying.

  
"You, take a taxi or get picked up?" Mina asked. Gain more time with Momo.

  
"I should be picked up if he did not forget." Momo chuckled to herself.

  
Mina stared at a car across the street. A man in a black suit came out of the car, waved at her.

  
For the last four years she was always relieved every time the man appeared in front of her to pick her up. But this time, she was not at all relieved.

  
"I've been picked up."

  
Momo turned around. Stare at the man.

  
"I am going home first."

  
Momo nodded. “Be careful."

  
Mina spread her arms. "Hugs?" Her statement was more like an offer, not an order nor a request.

  
Momo did not rush to hug her best friend. There was a pain that made her want to grimace.

  
"Momoring?"  
  
Momoring.

The call made Momo wake up from her reverie. She realized, five years later no one called her  by that name. There was a small burst in her heart when she heard the name again.

  
Momo hastened to hug Mina. Hugged her tightly in her arms. She took a deep breath. Inhale perfume attached to the woman's clothes. Perfume that she knew had never been replaced by the woman since they met first. She enjoys the warmth of the hug, for after this she will not feel the same warmth and somehow she will feel the warmth again.

  
Mina closed her eyes. The hugs were full of pleasure. She wiped Momo's head. The hair was still as soft as it did, not even the slightest softness. She breathed in the familiar shampoo scent, apparently her friend still used the same brand as many years ago. For a long time they both hugged, almost a minute.

  
Slowly, Momo let go of her embrace slowly. "Your husband is waiting."

  
Mina still hugged Momo. As much as possible to hold back her tears so as not to drip until her throat tasted salty.

  
"Mina."   
  


Slowly, Mina reluctantly let go of her embrace. SHe wiped her eyes. She looked at Momo closely and smiled as widely as possible, assuring Momo and herself that she was okay, or at least it would be fine. 

"Okay, I'll go home first."

  
Mina hurried across the highway toward her husband.

  
Momo looked at Mina's back, the moment she arrived across the street, hurrying away from her place.

  
Mina arrives in front of her husband, smiling at the man who has been married to her for four years. Letting he kiss her forehead. But not long afterwards, she returned to her body, staring at her most beloved friend. 

Now, Momo has moved from their  place was standing before, not far from the reach of her eyes.

  
"Momo!"

  
Momo did not hear the shout.

  
"Momoring!"

  
Momo stopped. Looking toward her best friend.

  
"Next time, we can meet again, right?"

  
Momo did not answer immediately. _If there is a next meeting, will not there be a longing again?_ She asked to herself. 

She nodded. "Hopefully." She exclaimed.

  
"Momoring!" Mina shouted again. Do not want to separate.

  
Along with that the group of vehicles drove on the highway, blocking their respective views. Long enough, almost two minutes.

  
A bus passed from both. Now they can see each other.

  
Mina found there is a man beside Momo. She paused. She looked at a couple across the street. She clenched her hands firmly. Her throat was getting salty. Smile as wide as possible.

"Be careful!" She exclaimed.

  
Momo paused. She looked at Mina in the embrace of the man in the black suit. Swallowing the spittle, holding back the pain that made her really want to grin. Then she took her husband's hand, hoping to gain the strength to see the scene before her. 

She nodded and smiled back.

  
"You too." Said Momo later.

  
Two couples of husbands and wives are then immediately passed, to their each homes.

  
Momo never knew, a few seconds before Mina asked her to be careful, there was a word of love that the woman said to herself. 

Mina never knew, that just before Momo nodded, there was a confession of love uttered by Momo though only in the heart.

  
But both know that their love does not need to be expressed in words. So no one will be hurt. So  there will be no distance is created. Enough by the thought.


End file.
